


Extra Sweet

by LeviHackerman



Category: SuperLuv - Shane Dawson (Song)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Love at First Sight, M/M, coffee AU, porn director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHackerman/pseuds/LeviHackerman
Summary: Ryland moved to LA to make it big as an actor, but currently he works in a cat cafe. One day he meets Shane Dawson. Ryland thinks Shane's cute, but Shane has other plans...(crack piece I'm doing with my pal lmao)





	Extra Sweet

In the middle of a busy shift Ryland is making a chai tea latte for one of his customers at the Purrrect Brew. All of the sudden he makes eye contact with a big bear across the room. Ryland is lost in thought of who this broad shouldered hunk of man is, when he is brought back by cold milk running down his arm ruining the iced chai tea latte he was making. Ryland quickly remakes the drink. Fortunately, the line eventually dwindles down to the mysterious bear. 

“Hi welcome to Perrect Brew the newest cat cafe in West Hollywood, what can I get for you today?”, Ryland asks at eyes on the bear.

“I just want a large caramel macchiato to-go, extra sweet”, the Bear winks.  
Ryland blushes furiously ”and can I get a name for that s-sir”, he stares at the cup in his hand breaking eye contact.

“My name’s Shane, but I’d let you call me whatever you want”, he says slyly. Ryland writes the name on the cup, "4.50". Shane hands over the card. Ryland punches in the order and scans the card. He grazes Shane's hand as he gives back the Platinum MasterCard. Ryland blushes and get started on the drink. Shane is staring almost impatiently at Ryland, who is in turn sneaking glances at Shane.

Ryland eventually finishes the drink. “um, Shane?”. He holds the to-go cup over the counter. Shane glides his firm fingers over Rylands’, holds just for a moment ”I like hearing you say my name”. He says 7. With coffee in hand Shane struts out of the cat cafe. 

 

As Shane leave the cafe, he whips out his phone and dials Trish.

“‘Trish I found the one, just your type-a little twink“  
“Very funny Shane..”  
“I’m serious I really think he has potential”  
“Where did you meet him?”  
“He’s in my neighborhood, He works at that new cat cafe”  
“Ooh cute, did you ask him?”  
“Not yet, I only met him today” Shane chuckled, ”I want to warm him first.”  
“Well hurry, we need a new guy to fill in for Joey.”  
“I’m working on it, gotta go. I’m directing a scene with Gigi and Nats in downtown LA. We still doing dinner?”  
“Obvi see you at the Grove”


End file.
